It is all Webbs fault
by T Ann Welch
Summary: A undercover mission for Webb leads to uping the baby deal but someone is not around
1. Chapter 1

Mac could not believe her ears. She was pregnant. She was in shook I mean doctors are normal right about things like this. She knows when and how it happened. She just could not believe it.

3 Months earlier

Hotel Room

This case was going to drive her nuts. She had always wondered what it would be like to be married to Harm and she was loving being faked married to Harm. He was a great kisser but that was as far as either would take it until tonight they needed to make the other couples think they were really married and there was only one way to do that.

Present Day

Mac had been sitting in her office for the last thirty minutes trying to think of how to tell the admiral that his chief of staff was pregnant. Would he be mad or hurt? It was not like she had planned this to happen or for Harm to be on that ship.

Flashback

"Well that warps that up and next time you need help Webb do not coming asking for us we are done." Harm's statement made Mac smile a little. This whole case was stupid and a badly planned undercover mission. Webb had said three days maybe a week and here they were almost two months later finishing the case.

One good thing come out of this case Harm had opened up to her more then before. And he had asked her out for the day after they finished the case.

Present Day

"The admiral would like to see you ma'am. I'm sorry I tried knocking but I guess you were lost in thought." Mac was surpised to hear Harriets voice normally it was Tiner that told her when the admiral wanted to see her.

Admiral's Office

"Enter"

"Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered sir."

"at easy and have a seat. That case you worked on with Harm about three months ago has come up for trail. Within the week you will be called as a witness in that case. Harm should be flying back around that time also." A.J. looked at her chief of stuff and could tell something was on her mind. "Is there any question? Or maybe something you want to tell me as I can see that you have not heard a word I have said."

"I'm sorry sir. I am not sure how to tell you this but I'm…." Mac was too scared to say it out loud but she had to tell him. "pregnant sir"

A.J looked at Mac that was not what he thought he would hear but it did explain why she looked worried and scared. He was about to say something when Tiner knocked and opened the door without the enter command. "Not now Tiner."

"Sir there is a Commander Imes on the phone for you. He said it is importmant"

"Admiral Chegwidden speaking….. What is being done?...You will keep me posted?"

A.J. walked around his desk to sit in the chair next to Mac. How should he tell her?

"Tiner get me Lieutenant Simms now" A.J. did not know if that was the right move but with the news he had it was best to have someone there to help him.

"Enter"

"Sir you want to see me?" Harriet was worried about why the Admiral was not behind his desk and why Mac looked like she was lost.

"Come in and shut the door." As Harriet shut the door "this stays in this room until told others. (After looking at Mac he continued) I just got word that Harm's plane was shoot down and they do not know where he is."

Mac was in disbelieve 'Harm's plane….down. Harm's plane' she kept hearing it over and over. She needed to get out of here but how.

"Ma'am I was going to leave early to pick baby A.J. up but something has come up and he needs to be picked up by 15:30. Is there a way you could pick him up for me please?" Harriet looked at the Admiral and hoped he would understand what she was doing.

"Admiral is it alright if I talk to Lieutenant Simms alone for a moment sir?"

"I need some more coffee anyways."


	2. Harm thoughts

Harm was looking over the sea watch the F-14 coming in for its landing. And for that moment he hated being there. It had been two and a half months since he was reassigned to the ship. Two and half months away from Mac and what might have been if he could have said in D.C. He still wanted to hurt Webb for that mission but at the same time he wanted to thank him. As he watches the F-14 land he thought I have to tell her somehow. Harm was not one for feeling but today something felt off almost like something bad was going to happen but also that something good was also at work. He had never been one to not want to fly but for some reason today he would whether be anywhere but in the front seat of an F-14. Looking at his watch Harm saw that he only had twenty minutes before his next flight so he took off towards his living quarters on the ship. Laughing out loud to himself think Sarah could have told me the time without a watch. It was funny to him how many times a day he thought about her. He always had her picture with him even if no one knew about it. It did not take him long into Webb's mission to realize that he was in love with her. Taking out his phone he typed out this email

Dear Sarah,

I know this is not how you want to find out but something tells me I have to do this now. I love you. I know this is not what you thought heck I was not even going to write this but something is off and I have to tell you this before I go back up. I have a feeling and here I was laughing at you for having visions.

Be happy Sarah with whatever life throws you.

Forever yours,

Harm

Harm hit send without even read it to make sure it was right he did make sure that it only went to Mac though. He did not need everyone to know.

15 minutes later

Harm was just told that he was going home after this trip. The case was finally up and he was needed as a witness. Even though Harm was happy he couldn't shake the feeling that he was not going to make it back to the ship to make the stand.

"Admiral Chegwidden's office." Commander Imes always hated making calls to commanding officers of the officers on his ship. This was one of the times he was going to hart the most.

"I have a important messages for Admiral Chegwidden and I need to deliver it personal to him."

"Please hold"

Commander Imes waited a few seconds before he heard the voice of A.J. Chegwidden.

"This is Commander Imes with the ship and I am calling to report to you that Commander Rabbs plane has been shoot down. …. We have a search party out there looking for them now. … Will do sir."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N the time frame in the chapters forward are set as time since Harm has been missing.

One month later

Mac sat in the waiting room thinking about the last month. She had learned that she was pregnant with Harm's child and that Harm had been shot down. She was already looking for a place that was a little bigger for her, the baby and of course a room for the grandparents to stay when visiting. She had to laugh when she thought of a few days earlier.

A Few days before

Mac's Office

"Ma'am I mean Mac what do you think of this house. It has three bedrooms and a basement." Harriet said while showing Mac a picture of said house.

Mac looked at Harriet and was about to say that she was looking for an apartment when the picture of the house caught her eye. It was the house of her dreams. Ok start house of her dreams. Her dream house changed after her and Harm made the baby deal. The post baby deal house had land and a huge garage for everything. She always saw a yellow bi-plane in the air.

"Mac this is a house I know that but it has everything that you would want for when the babies grow."

"Baby, Harriet." This was not the first time Harriet had said babies when talking about the future baby it was funny to think of all the times she had said it in the last month.

"What? I said baby."

"No, you said babies, honey." Bud had walked in to hear Harriet say that part. "And that is a nice house. The basement looks like you could add a room if needed but it would make for a nice playroom when the baby is older. And you would not have to worry about how many toys are out all the time." That was the one thing that Bud hated about living in an apartment.

"I will have to think about it."

Present Day

"Sarah Mackenzie." Mac gathered her things and her thoughts when she heard her name called.

"Alright let's see how this baby is doing." The doctor said as she got the ultrasound ready. "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

Mac had been thinking about this for a long time if she was to be truthful with herself since the baby deal. At that time she had wanted to know but now the not know was what she needed. Maybe if Harm was found in time they could find out together.

"No I want to be surprised." And surprised she was as it turned out that Harriet had been right every time she had said babies.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown location

Twyla opened her email hoping to have a reply from Webb on the two that she had rescued about a month earlier when a Navy plane was shot down. Nothing but spam wait there is one from Mac. Mac was just a pen pal but they emailed about once a month and vented. A lot of Macs emails where about a guy named Harm that was until he was called back to flying then it was about how much she must him. Last month she was surprised to read that Mac was pregnant and now she was wondering how the doctor's appointments went.

Hey, How are you doing? I know it must be hard to be where ever you are. I know that I always talk about Harm but right now I need him with me. I found out today that I am having twins and now I wonder if the baby deal will be all the way complete. (Twyla smiled remember that long email that Mac had poured her heart out about the deal and Harm flying) No one has found out that the babies are Harm's although Harriet knew it would be twins. I am now house shopping and you know how much I hated finding an apartment in the first place. Anyways I will talk to you soon.

Good luck out there.

Twyla wrote a quick reply ad then checked again to see if Webb had emailed her before turning off her laptop. She checked on the two and wondered again if the male was Harm. It would make for some great news for Mac.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac still had troubles sleeping and being pregnant seemed to make it worse. She had been talking herself to sleep at night but Chloe was staying with her and it felt weird to talk to herself. That's when she had an idea, Mac had been writing this that she wanted to remember down but maybe she could record it. Paper would get old and faded but saved right, a voice recording never would.

The next morning

Chloe had been awake for an hour and had started to make breakfast when she realized that Mac had not gotten up yet. That was unlike Mac even pregnant. Chloe decided she needed to check on Mac so making sure that she had not turned on a burner. She then made her way to Mac's room. There was a tape recorder laying on the bed along with Mac's laptop which was open.

"Mac?" Chloe tried to be quiet when she woke Mac up as she knew from past sleepovers not to make too loud of a noise unless you wanted to get hit. But that was more Chloe's fault then Mac's at the time. As Chloe moved the laptop off of the bed she noticed that Mac was recording something. Chloe had heard how Harm's father used to send tape letters home. That is when she saw the little tape recorder. She was about to pick it up when Mac woke up.

"What time is it?" Mac asked when she saw Chloe.

"9 am" Chloe looked at Mac with a worried look on her face. "You always know the time down to the second. Is everything ok?"

"Yes my clock has been off by a couple minutes."

"Mac I know this is a weird question to ask and you don't have to answer. Are the babies Harm's?"

"Yes. How did you figure that out?" No one else had.

"By watching you. Everytime someone says Harm's name you touch your bump. Also the tapes are from Harm's dad and Harm was always late."

Mac had to laugh at that. It was true that Harm always ran a little late but her clock had always been about two minutes fast.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Twyla chapters will be short as there will not be much to report but do not worry there will be a longer chapter for her in a few

Twyla looked at the two sleeping people. The male had been up and around for two weeks and was worried about his Roi. Issue was that he could not remember who he was. Twyla opened her email hoping to hear from Webb. Nothing from him but there was one from Mac. She had to laugh. Sometimes it was at Bud's sayings or what Little AJ did or said that was fun to her and almost made her forget where she was. What surprised her the most about this email was that Chloe had figured out that Harm was the father of Mac's twins. Twyla loved the little emails from Mac when she was far away from home. One more check for an email from Webb nothing. She closed her laptop and went to bed. Maybe one day he would answer her.


End file.
